Lost to the Dark
by Leprechaun123
Summary: When it comes to family, Lily will do whatever it takes to keep them safe - Drabble for IWSC


School/Year: Hogwarts (Year 2)

Grammar School: Issue 9

W/C: 762 words

Story:

A long time ago, I made some bad decisions and managed to rope you into my hair-brained schemes. You never thought that the day you approached the red-haired seven-year-old, your entire life would be flipped upside down. Together, we robbed the world. Together, we survived. But I managed to escape this life, you didn't. Lately, the past has caught up to me and endangered those around me. I reached out to you and once again, you got pulled into a mad scheme; you never were one to say no to me. This led us to tonight.

The dark night hung around me as I sat crouched beneath the bushes. My hand drifted towards my jacket and beneath the cloth. I fingered the smooth metal that lay in my pocket; the coldness seeped through my skin. My fingertips brushed against the rustling paper that lay beside it. My eyes closed as I thought about them; they were why I was here. I can still hear the threat in my ear. _We want you to steal something for us. If we don't get it, you lose what's most valuable to you. Bring it to us, and your debt is paid. _

At the sound of your whistle, I lifted my head and frowned in concentration. The upper window had been breached; the time had come. I removed my hand from my pocket and adjusted the hat on my head, covering my hair completely. I crept over to the rope that lay swinging softly, grabbing hold of it when I got close enough. Heaving myself up, I scaled the walls of the building and swung myself into the room, landing silently on the carpet.

I locked eyes with you across the room, your tight grimace reflected in your tense posture. I moved towards you and settled a hand on your back, watching the tension release from you. You took deep breaths and calmed yourself. With a slight nod of your head, we began what we had come here to do. Together, we searched for the safe until finally, my hand pressed against the hidden section. You came to my side and using your skills, you opened the safe. The door swung open and revealed what was inside.

You stood mesmerised by the golden glow, the small statue glinting in the unnatural light. In your fascination, you didn't notice me behind you. You didn't see the paperweight come at your head until it was too late. The antique made a crack as it hit your skull and you crumpled to the ground. As you lay there, I fished the handcuffs out of my pocket and clicked them around your wrist; the other end fastened around the heavy wooden table leg. I heaved a deep sigh and closed my eyes to prepare myself.

In a flash, my courage built up, and I moved towards the open safe. I bent down and quickly scooped up the small figurine, the smooth finish slipped across my palm. I placed it into the black bag that I'd brought with me that you hadn't even noticed. I crept past your prone body, the guilt beginning to form inside me. When I got back to the window, I flung one leg quietly over. I looked back at your unconscious body.

"I'm sorry, Sev," the whisper filled the room. "I had to do it for them." My eyes filled with tears, the salty water blurring my vision. I shook the tears away and straightened myself; I had no other choice. This is what I had to do. It was time to rid myself of my past once and for all.

I dropped down the rope and landed silently on the soft ground. I ran down through the shadows, the weight bouncing precariously against my hip. As I escaped the grounds, the mansion looming behind me, I felt the relief flood through me. I had done it. I couldn't have done it without you.

I stalled outside the wall when I thought of you. I'm sorry that I tricked you into thinking this would get you out of this game. You were left in the wake, but for once, you weren't the most important thing to me. I did it to rescue my family—my boys. Their lives are in my hands. Their voices urged me to continue. I knew I had to complete my task. They'd kill them and come for me if I didn't. With one final look at the window to the room where you lay unconscious, I slipped off into the night.


End file.
